


A change of opinion?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Margusta (Marge Dursley/Augusta Longbottom) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Perhaps.
Relationships: Marge Dursley/Augusta Longbottom
Series: Margusta (Marge Dursley/Augusta Longbottom) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017496
Kudos: 1





	A change of opinion?

Our tale begins in Augusta and Marge Longbottom's house, they're discussing Marge's wizard nephew Harry Potter.

Marge said, "I spoke to the Potter boy last night."

Augusta asked, "Oh, how did it go? Did you manage to keep your cool for once?"

Marge told her, "Don't worry about me, Gusta; dear. Harry... he seemed off."

Augusta insisted, "What do you mean?"

Marge muttered, "He had this unsettling smile on his face the entire time. Not to mention how nice he was when he turned up on our doorstep at 11 in the evening!"

Augusta frowned slightly. "Do you think he's okay?"

Marge shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, but he apologised for what he said under his breath to Neville about me when all three of us were visiting your son and daughter in-law. A sincere apology too."

Augusta stated, "People can have a change of opinion, maybe Harry has finally realised how important you have become to Neville."

Marge nodded. "I hope that was what prompted his apology. I accepted it and... I apologised for my behaviour to him."

Augusta pulled her into a hug and grinned. "I'm so incredibly proud of you, my dearest Margarine! What did he say?"

Marge responded, "Not much, but he accepted it."

Augusta beamed, "Well, good on you for finally apologising to him all the same."


End file.
